The invention relates to a liquid filter, particularly for the oil or fuel of an internal combustion engine, which is constructed in known manner and has a valve in the support tube of the filter insert. The invention further relates to a mounting element suitable to fix the valve inside the support tube. Finally, the invention relates to a method for mounting the valve in the described liquid filter.
Liquid filters of the initially described type are known in the art. For, instance, FIG. 1 of WO 00/09238 shows a liquid filter whose filter insert is provided with a support tube. A valve unit, composed of a valve spring that is supported inside the support tube and a valve body that is held by the spring, is arranged inside the support tube. These components are held in place inside the support tube by a mounting element made of synthetic resin material. The intention is to provide a valve that is easy and cost-effective to mount.
The support tube is preferably also made of synthetic resin material. As a result, the holding forces that can be transmitted when the mounting element is fastened are limited. In addition, a snap connection must be provided that prevents the mounting element from becoming detached. To ensure complete sealing between the unfiltered liquid side and the filtered liquid side of the filter, a seal must furthermore be provided between the mounting element and the support tube. This adds another component and complicates the mounting process and reduces the economic efficiency of the proposed solution.